Falta de atención
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Patty tenía la oportunidad de darle a su amado inventor su presente de San Valentín pero... A veces las cosas no salen como se quieren Pareja: Stear x Patty


Patty caminaba en dirección a la escuela, estaba muy emocionada por este día, lo había estado esperando todo el mes, incluso el mes anterior. En su mano llevaba su bolso y dentro de este estaba lo que la hacía emocionar, el regalo de San Valentín para su novio Stear. Su mente divagaba en todas las posibles reacciones de su inventor, la gran mayoría le parecían graciosas, ya que su novio era muy vergonzoso y no era bueno con todo lo relacionado con el romanticismo.

Llegó a la escuela con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un entusiasmo infantil. Después de dejar sus cosas en su casillero fue directo a buscar a su novio, sabía que él llegaba siempre temprano. Fue hasta el club de esgrima con la esperanza de que estuviese allí. Miró desde afuera, pero no parecía que estuviese en el campo de práctica. Vio que habían otros dos chicos practicando.

-Eh disculpen –Llamó al par de jóvenes

-¿Sí? –uno de ellos la miró con una sonrisa- Oh señorita O´Brian, buenos días

-Buenos días –saludó con una gran sonrisa- ¿Han visto a Stear?

-¿El señor Cornwell? –Uno de ellos la miró algo perdido

-Stear se fue hace poco –Contestó el otro, pasó su mirada de la castaña de gafas al joven a su lado- Él se fue antes de que usted llegara

-Ya veo –La irlandesa miró al suelo un instante decepcionada, pero se recuperó al instante- Muchas gracias chicos, hasta luego

-Hasta luego –Se despidieron

La castaña se preguntó donde podría estar el inventor, aún faltaba cerca de 20 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, por lo que descartó que estuviese en el salón. No tuvo que pensar mucho hasta que se le ocurrió otro lugar. Con rapidez se dirigió hasta el salón de ciencias donde posiblemente estaba tratando de crear otro de sus inventos pero no estaba a lo cual la siguiente parada que se le ocurrió fue la azotea, tal vez estuviese charlando con Archie o con Candy pero al llegar notó que estaba desierta, no parecía haber alguien.

La joven irlandesa caminaba por el pasillo pensando donde podría estar su novio. Después de pensarlo un poco fue hasta la biblioteca, con suerte estaría allí. Entró al lugar que estaba casi vacío, habían muy pocos alumnos. Caminó entre los estantes repletos de libros, pero no había rastro del castaño de gafas. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al final de la biblioteca, soltó otro suspiro y dio media vuelta para irse,

Pasaba por un pasillo ya sin ideas de donde podría estar su novio, siguió su camino hasta su salón de clase, abrió la puerta y entró, casi al instante vio a su novio, a Stear sentado en su puesto leyendo tranquilamente. Pesé que hace menos de un minuto se sentía triste, el solo verlo la alegró al instante. Con una gran sonrisa caminó hasta donde estaba la arquera.

-Stear –Lo llamó con afecto

-Buenos días Patty –El inventor al escuchar su nombre bajó su libro y la miró con una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días –La castaña de gafas fue hasta su puesto y dejó su bolso sobre él, luego sacó el regalo que tanto había esperado por darle- tengo algo para ti Stear

-¿Algo para mí? –El castaño la miró con curiosidad

-Síp –La irlandesa con sus dos manos le tendió el regalo de color blanco con un lazo azul- Feliz día de San Val—

-Stear… –Una compañera de clases los interrumpió. Patty automáticamente sintió ganas de gritar- Hay unas chicas de primero que quieren hablar contigo

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme –El inventor estaba mirando a su compañera, luego pasó su mirada a su novia- Patty, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Nada, olvídalo –La castaña de gafas bajó sus brazos que sostenían el regalo, la tristeza se apoderó de ella- Ve con ellas, pronto iniciaran las clases

-¿Segura? –El muchacho se levantó. La irlandesa asintió- Ya vuelvo

La castaña de gafas vio a su novio salir del salón, soltó un suspiro por tercera vez esa mañana y fue a su puesto. El inventor volvió a los pocos minutos después, sonrojado y con tres regalos en sus brazos. Patty sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Segundos después entró el profesor, por lo que no tuvo de hablarle.

.

.

.

Pasó el resto del día casi sin poder hablar con Stear. En el primer receso caminaron junto a con Candy, por lo que una plática de pareja no fue posible. En el segundo receso Stear fue constantemente interceptado por alguna chica pidiendo aceptar su regalo y/o sus sentimientos. Hubo un momento en que al fin podían hablar, pero esta vez fue una fan de la irlandesa quien lo impidió.

En la hora de almuerzo la pasaron con Candy y sus amigos por lo que otra oportunidad se fue por el drenaje. No se quejaba el pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero en un día especial como este la joven quería tener aunque sea un momento de pareja con su novio, quien por otro lado no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Al final del día los dos hermanos Cornwell y sus parejas se encontraban en los casilleros.

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! –Archie había sacado sus cosas en tiempo record. Antes de siquiera poder responder, el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la salida

-¡Brother no corras! –le gritó el inventor

-No creo que te haya escuchado Stear –habló la castaña de gafas con una voz más apagada

-¿Patty? –El castaño se le acercó- ¿Todo bien?

La irlandesa miró a su alrededor notando que estaban solos, tal vez esta fuese su oportunidad.

-Estoy bien –comenzó, buscó entre sus cosas el regalo- Pero he querido darte esto todo el día y ahora que estamos…

-¡Stear! –Un joven vestido con el uniforme del club de karate apareció

-…Solos… -murmuró para si

-¿Qué ocurre Fleming? –Tal vez fuese su imaginación pero la voz del inventor sonó algo molesta

-Eh… Tu amigo Anthony y Terry se estaban peleando…

-¿Otra vez? –El castaño de gafas tocó su frente molesto- iré de inmediato

El joven se fue después de decir esas palabras, no sin antes voltearse para mirar a su pareja.

-Lo siento mucho Patty, pero debo atender este problema –Se le acercó y le tomó la mano tímidamente

-Claro, lo entiendo –Forzó una sonrisa

-Te veré luego –Le soltó la mano y se fue

Patty lo miró marcharse, sintiéndose cada vez con más angustia. Suspiró por… ya había perdido la cuenta en el transcurso del día. Optó por simplemente ir cerca del club de karate y esperar a que Stear terminara.

.

.

.

Cuando al fin terminaron las prácticas del club de futbol, la castaña se estaba quedando dormida bajo un árbol.

-¿Patty? –la voz suave y profunda de su novio la trajo de vuelta de sus sueños

-Oh, Stear –La irlandesa se frotó un ojo tratando de adaptar mejor su vista a la luz- ¿Terminaste?

-Sí ya se terminó la practica

-Que bueno –Le dio una débil sonrisa

El inventor la ayudó a levantarse, también tomó sus cosas del suelo y se las entregó.

-Ahora que al fin estamos tranquilos yo quería –Patty buscó la caja de chocolates en su bolso, trató de seguir hablando, pero un bostezo se lo impidió

-Patty pareces cansada –El castaño de gafas la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño- No era necesario que me esperaras y—

-¿Qué no era necesario? –La castaña de gafas dejó a medio camino su regalo- He estado esperando este momento todo el día Stear

-Pero te ves agotada

-¡Lo estoy! ¡Ya no aguantó más! He estado tratando de tener un poco de tu atención todo el día, pero no importa cuánto lo intento parece que a ti ni siquiera te intereso

-No es cierto –se apresuró a hablar el inventor- Patty, yo también he querido hablar tranquilo contigo, pero no esperaba que hubiesen tantas interrupciones

-¡Claro y esas interrupciones eran más importante que darle algo de atención a tu novia en el día de San Valentín! –Sus ojos cafés se bañaron en lagrimas

-P-Patty no es eso, yo—

-¡No! –Se secó las lágrimas con su mano libre y con la otra empujo la caja de chocolates al piso- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, espero que la hayas pasado bien recibiendo tantos chocolates menos de tu novia

La irlandesa dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. No podía creer lo que había hecho, de seguro se molestaría con él. Se sentía realmente mal, ni siquiera lo dejó explicarse.

.

.

.

-¿Patty? –Candy recibió a la castaña de gafas en su casa

-Hola –le dio a su mejor amiga un atisbo de sonrisa- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Seguro, pasa

Fueron hasta la habitación de la rubia pecosa, Patty al entrar se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Anthony allí, quien se veía igual de sorprendido de verla.

-Oh lo olvidé –La rubia interrumpió el intercambio de miradas entre ambos- Aunque sería raro presentarlos ya que se conocen jeje

-Buenas tardes Patty –Saludo con cortesía y una sonrisa el joven rubio

-Buenas tardes Anthony –la irlandesa hizo lo mismo

-No sean tan formales –Se quejó Candy- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué te pasó Patty?

La castaña de gafas miró a su mejor amiga luego al suelo, se sentaron y le contó todo lo sucedido. Tanto la rubia pecosa como el amante de las rosas escuchaban atentos a su historia.

-En parte se lo merece –comentó Anthony cuando la irlandesa terminó de hablar- Pero a la vez creo que debiste darle al menos la oportunidad de explicarse o disculparse

-Lo sé –Patty bajó su mirada muy triste

-Es cierto Patty, pero no creo que Stear se enojara contigo –Candy la miró- De seguro se debe estar culpando por lo ocurrido y sabes lo dura que es él con esas cosas

-Cierto –La castaña apoyó su cara entre ambas manos- Me siento terrible, pero a la vez me da coraje que actuara como si este día no le importara en lo más mínimo o el pasarlo conmigo

-Stear estuvo el día de ayer llamándome casi todo el día porque estaba nervioso por este día –La rubia se llevaba una rosquilla a la boca- No estaba seguro si te gustaría su regalo, o si los chocolates que hizo sabrían bien o si lo arruinaba desmayándose… Estaba inseguro básicamente por todo hoy

-Candy no la estas ayudando –El rubio puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada

-Stear…

Se sentía terrible, el inventor la había ignorado porque así lo quería sino porque era incapaz de ser descortés e ignorar a las personas cuando lo necesitaban. Había sido muy dura con su novio cuando no lo merecía. Se puso de pie de golpe y miró al otro par que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Gracias por escucharme, pero me debo ir –Patty salió corriendo de la habitación en cuanto la última palabra salió de su boca

La irlandesa corrió hasta la casa, que no estaba muy lejos de la de Candy. Llamó a la puerta y esperó moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Si? –la madre de Stear y Archie la atendió- Oh eres tú, Patty

-Buenas tardes señora Cornwell –Saludó con cortesía la menor- ¿Está Stear?

-¿Stear? –La señora alzó una ceja- Él aún no vuelve de la escuela

La madre de su novio siguió hablando, pero la castaña de gafas ya no la escuchaba. Intentó pensar donde podría haber ido el inventor, lo cual no fue difícil de deducir.

-Me tengo que ir, gracias –Dijo apresuradamente y volvió a correr en dirección a su propia casa

Estaba casi sin aire y le dolía la rodilla, pero continuó corriendo hasta que al fin dobló la esquina en donde vivía. Se detuvo a recuperar el aire, no le costó mucho y nuevamente volvió a correr. Estaba solo a un par de metros de su casa. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance abrió la reja de su casa. Allí estaba el castaño de gafas sentado en su pórtico y un bombón a medio camino hacia su boca, mirándola sorprendido.

-¡Patty! –El inventor dejó a un lado con cuidado la caja de chocolates y se puso de pie

-¡Stear! –La irlandesa se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo- Lo siento mucho

-Yo también lo siento –Sintió los brazos de su novia rodeándolo por su cuello- Lamento no haberte prestado la suficiente atención y arruinar este día

-No –Se separó de su novio y negó con su cabeza- Yo soy quien se debe disculpar, dije muchas cosas que no debía, me dejé llevar por la tristeza y rabia del momento. Lo siento mucho Stear

Los dos castaños se quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

-¿Quieres entrar? -preguntó el inventor

-Sí –le sonrió.

Entre ambos tomaron las cosas del castaño de gafas y entraron a la casa. Fueron directo a la habitación de la irlandesa, después de dejar sus cosas a un lado se acomodaron en la cama.

-Patty, no tuve la oportunidad de hacer esto antes –Stear buscó algo en su bolso. Sacó una caja y un sobre- Feliz San Valentín, Patricia

-Muchas gracias Stear –los tomó entre sus manos, los quedó mirando un instante antes de desviarla hasta donde estaba la caja que ella le había regalado al inventor, estaba arruinada, no le sorprendía considerando que la había apretado con fuerza y luego tirado al suelo, pero aun así su novio se había comido casi la mitad de la caja

-No te preocupes tanto –El castaño de gafas la sacó de sus pensamientos y le acaricio la mejilla- Estaban deliciosos, por cierto

-Te lo compensaré de alguna manera –Sus ojos brillaban con determinación- Prometo hacerlo

-Jejeje, no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¿No es así? –sonrió el inventor

-Nop –sonrió ampliamente

Ambos se rieron; se quedaron mirando y se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios. Patty miró sus dos regalos una vez más con curiosidad. Abrió la caja de chocolate y sonrió al ver que tenían decoraciones con flechas y caras de pájaros. Se llevó uno a la boca, sintiendo el delicioso chocolate derretirse en su boca para dar paso al sabor del relleno, fresa.

-¿Están buenos? –Preguntó nervioso Stear

La irlandesa lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó. En cuanto tuvo la posibilidad ingresó su lengua en la boca del castaño de gafas, tratando de que probara el sabor del chocolate con la fresa. Se separaron al quedar sin aire.

-Delicioso –Patty lo miró de una forma seductora

-Sí…-Stear parecía perdido, no quitaba su vista de los labios de su novia. La castaña de gafas sonrió complacida.

-Stear que tal si… -Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca una vez más, para alejarse rápidamente y dejar confundida al inventor- Abrimos tu otro regalo

La irlandesa se rió de la expresión de decepción de su novio, cuya cara tomó una tonalidad muy rojiza. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

-Dos reservaciones –La castaña lo miró sorprendida

-Sí, para el próximo fin de semana –Sonrió tímidamente- Incluye los baños termales, tanto interior como exterior, la estadía y varías otras cosas más

-Stear –Se abalanzó contra su novio- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Le dio varios besos por toda la cara.

-Te debió costar una fortuna –se separó un poco

-No hay precio lo suficientemente alto para hacer feliz a mi diosa –Respondió con una sonrisa

-Stear… –lo volvió a besar- En ese caso para hacer feliz a mi inventor favorito yo pagaré todo lo que no está incluido

-Patty eso no es necesario—

-No me importa, sino no iré –Infló sus mejillas provocando una carcajada por parte del castaño de gafas

-Bien, bien, tu ganas –Sonrió con amor- cómo siempre

-¡Genial! –Se abrazó más al inventor- La pasaremos muy bien

-Sí, estoy segura de ello

Se separaron un poco, intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volver a besarse.

Patty hizo una nota mental de llamar a Archie y Annie más tarde, después de todo necesitaría buenos consejos para la nueva ropa interior que definitivamente necesitaría para el próximo fin de semana.


End file.
